disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
As Long As There's Christmas
"As Long As There's Christmas" es una canción de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Es cantada en su versión original por Bella (Paige O'Hara) y algunos de los sirvientes del castillo. También es cantada por Peabo Bryson y Roberta Flack en los créditos finales y en la Edición Especial en blu-Ray es interpretada por Play. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Bella: Algo más a tu alrededor Que adornos y nieve O esferas de color Algo viene y va En tu corazón Fuerte va tal como un gran amor Un gran amor Por mientras exista una Navidad Su hermosa esperanza el regalo será Por mientras que viva una Navidad Tendremos su estrella Como miel Para amar Din Don: Y por mientras exista Un relleno habrá Mucho pavo La Sra. Potts: Muy bien tú Te tendrás que comportar Lumière: Mucha leña en el fuego Los Ornamentos: En el pino habrá mil Regalitos envueltos Chip: Creo que hay uno para mí Din Don: Hacer una fiesta Más por donde empezar Fifí: Usare la diadema Que me diste en Monmartre Din Don: Elegante la mesa Sra. Potts: Deberemos servir Lumiere: Como nueva manija Yo voy a relucir Chip: Jugaremos contentos Sra. Potts: Hasta el amanecer Lumiere: Al jardín saldremos Y esto vamos a hacer Chip: Un muñeco de nieve Hasta el cielo alcanzará Bella: Y hasta Junio nos durará Bella/Coro: Por mientras exista una Navidad Será la esperanza Coro: El regalo por dar Bella: Por mientras que viva Una navidad Bella/Coro: Por mientras que viva Bella: Nuestro mundo podrá alcanzar El amor y la felicidad Reprise: Angelique: ' Les dije que nada cambiaría. Les dije que el amo no permitiría esto. Les dije que la Navidad era una locura sin esperanza. Pero me equivoqué Con tus dulces palabras Volvía a soñar La esperanza yo vi llegar No puedes olvidar Por mientras que viva la Navidad '''Angelique/Bella: ' Su hermosa esperanza El regalo será Tendremos Su estrella Nos guiará '''Angelique: Por mientras que exista Bella: Nuestro mundo podrá alcanzar El amor y la felicidad |-|Castellano= Bella: Mucho más es la Navidad Que acebo y abetos Muérdago y turrón Eso viene y va Es más que turrón Algo que trasciende todo amor Cualquier amor Se alegran las almas cuando es Navidad Con nobles regalos de esperanza y bondad Se alegran las almas, la nieve caerá La estrella nos guía Nuestras penas Se van Din Don: Mientras duren las fiestas Comeremos pastel Y un buen pavo... La Sra. Potts: Y arándanos Y dulces de aquamiel Lumière: Quiero troncos ardiendo Los Ornamentos: Quiero un árbol así Todo lleno de tintas... Chip: Son regalos para mí Din Don: Si vamos al baile ¿Que podemos llevar? Fifí: Me pondré la tiara Que tu compraste en Monmartre Din Don: La vajilla reluce Sra. Potts: Con su alegre tilín Lumiere: Estaremos tan limpios Como un nuevo chelín Chip: Pasaremos jugando Sra. Potts: Una noche feliz Lumiere: Tantas horas de juerga Que bonito desliz Chip: Un muñeco de nieve Cual estatua será Bella: Sólo en Julio se fundirá Bella/Coro: Se alegran las almas cuando es Navidad Con nobles regalos de esperanza y bondad Coro: Se alegran las almas Bella: La nieve caerá Y cada Diciembre Bella/Coro: Como siempre Bella: Sabrán que es tiempo de dar Cariño amor y paz Reprise: Angelique: ' Ya les dije yo que nada cambiaría. Les dije que el amo no les dejaría. Les dije que la Navidad era un disparate absurdo. Pero, estaba equivocada Siempre estaba Tan sola No sabía porqué Me enseñaste una gran lección Tus versos ya me sé Se alegran las almas Cuando es Navidad '''Angelique/Bella: ' Y piden regalos De esperanza y bondad Al ver que En el cielo está Esa luz '''Angelique: En cada Diciembre Bella: Como siempre nos llega un bello fulgor Y es todo paz y amor |-|Inglés= Bella: There is more to this time of year Than sleigh bells and holly Mistletoe and snow Those things come and go Much deeper than snow Stronger than the strongest love we'll know We'll ever know As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine A star shines above us Lighting your Way and mine Din Don: Just as long as there's Christmas There'll be Christmas pud Tons of turkey... La Sra. Potts: And cranberry sauce And mince pies if we're good Lumière: Loads of logs on the fire Los Ornamentos: Lots of gifts on the tree All wrapped up in red ribbons... Chip: Wonder if there's one for me Din Don: We're due for a party Where on earth do we start? Fifí: I may wear my tiara You bought me in Monmartre Din Don: All the silver will sparkle Sra. Potts: And the china will gleam Lumiere: And we'll all be as shiny As a brand-new centime Chip: After dinner we'll play games Sra. Potts: Till the morning, right through Lumiere: Then we'll meet in the garden This is what we shall do Chip: We will build us a snowman That will reach to the sky Bella: It will stay up until July Bella/Coro: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive Coro: As long as our guiding star shines above Bella: As long as there's Christmas We'll all be just fine Bella/Coro: There'll always be Christmas Bella: So there always will be a time When the world is filled with peace and warmth Reprise: Angelique: ' I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly! But... I was wrong. When I felt lost And lonely Not a dream in my head Your words lifted my spirits high Remember what you said As long as there's Christmas I truly believe '''Angelique/Bella: ' That hope is the greatest Of the gifts received As long as Our guiding star Shines above '''Angelique: There'll always be Christmas. Bella: So there always will be a time When the world is filled with peace and love |-|Versión Pop= '''RF: '''There is more to this time of year Than sleigh bells and holly '''PB: '''Mistletoe and snow. '''AMBOS: '''Those things will come and go. '''RF: '''Don't look inside a stocking. Don't look under the tree. The one thing we're looking for Is something we can't see. '''PB: '''Far more precious than silver And more splendid than gold Is a something to treasure But it's something we can't hold. '''AMBOS: '''As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive '''PB: '''We'll receive. As we all pray together, It's a time to rejoice. '''RF: '''Though we all make a difference, '''AMBOS: '''We'll all sing with one voice. As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe, That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas, We'll all be just fine. A star shines above us... '''RF: '''Lighting your way '''PB: '''And mine. '''RF: '''Ohh... '''PB: '''Light my way... '''RF: '''You know I will... '''BOTH: '''As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star Shines above, There'll always be Christmas. '''PB: '''So there always will be the time. '''RF: '''When the world is filled with peace '''AMBOS: '''And love. |-|Versión de Play= Don't look inside a stocking Don't look under the tree The one thing we're looking for Is something we can't see Far more precious than silver And more splendid than gold Is something to treasure But is something we can't hold As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive (we'll receive) As we all pray together It's the time to rejoice And though we may look different We are singing with one voice As Long As there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive There is more (so much more) To this time of year (to this time of year) Than sleigh bells than holly Mistletoes and snow Those things will come and go Come and goooo As long as there is Christmas I truly do believe that Hope is the greatest of the gifts We will receive (we'll receive) As Long as there's Christmas I truly believe (I truly believe) That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive That hope is the greatest gift we'll receive Vídeos La Bella y la Bestia 2 Una Navidad Encantada - Se alegran las almas La Bella y la Bestia 2 Una Navidad Encantada - Se alegran las almas (repetición) PLAY - As Long As There's Christmas Galería The_Enchanted_Christmas_Storyboard_-_As_Long_As_There's_Christmas_-_1.jpg|La ventana del castillo con el rayo de luz de una estrella en un boceto The_Enchanted_Christmas_Storyboard_-_As_Long_As_There's_Christmas_-_2.jpg|El boceto con Bella y Angelique mirando a los rayos de luz desde la ventana del calabozo en:As Long As There's Christmas fr:Tant Qu'Il Y Aura Noël (La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël Enchanté) ru:Пока мы все ждём Рождества Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Canciones de Navidad Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Reprise Categoría:Canciones de Princesas Disney Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones Destacadas